Big Brother Naruto
by DevilsNeverCry
Summary: Special Jonin, Second Sage of Mount Myoboku, Konohas' Maelstrom. All these pale in comparison to his very first title... big brother.
1. The Siblings Uzumaki

**Chapter 1**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, was having a fairly pleasant afternoon considering the events that transpired last night. Mizuki had tricked Konohas' resident jinchurikki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune into stealing the Forbidden Scroll, an archive full of the villages most powerful justu and sacred secrets, in hopes of attaining it for himself.

However he underestimated the young childs' heart and devotion to her home and ended up on the wrong side of a bootlicking. Hiruzen couldn't have been more proud of the child, she did well considering the bombshell Mizuki dropped on her. After all learning you have an all powerful Biju sealed within you is a lot to take for someone barely twelve years old, but Uzumaki Hiyori took it well all things considered. But Hiruzen knew that she wouldn't fully open up to him or even Iruka.

No, there was only one person who can she could truly talk to. Suddenly the peace and quiet was interrupted by yelling and protests coming from the other side of the door. After handing out the daily missions, he had told his secretary that he didn't wish to be bothered for awhile unless it was important but he had a hunch about who it was making all the ruckus and figured that there was no way shy of ANBU to keep him from entering.

His thoughts were proven correct as the door was kicked open revealing one very pissed off whiskered face blonde. "... What. Happened?"

* * *

Uzumaki Hiyori was a strange girl to people who didn't know her well. She had two spiky blonde pigtails, dark blue eyes, and two whisker marks on each cheek. She wore an orange jacket with a white shirt and blue shorts with black ninja sandals, the Uzumaki clan symbol was stitched on the back of her jacket. She was, in every bit of the word, a tomboy. Refusing to commit to the norm for kunoichis of her age, she set out to be this years Rookie of the Year... and failed miserably. Despite all of her efforts and training she barely made it into genin ranks all because her academics were complete crap. She didn't care though, the protector on her forehead proves she has what it takes to be a Konoha kunoichi and had no plans on stopping there.

_'Next stop Hokage'_ she thought as she hastily devoured her ramen. The man beside her chuckled at her antics. "You should really slow down sometime Hiyori," said Iruka.

He was her academy teacher and befriended her because she reminded him of himself at her age. That and they both knew someone personally. But right now they were celebrating Hiyoris' graduation. After failing once, she passed her second exam and even managed to learn a rank B forbidden jutsu in the process. Slurping down the rest of her ramen she gave a mischievous chuckle.

"No way Iruka-sensi! I ain't stopping till I'm the first female Hokage! Then everyone will HAVE to recognize my mad skills! Oi! Teuchi-jii-san! Another!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Teuchi gave a large grin, "Coming right up Hiyori-chan!"

His young daughter Ayame was listening to Hiyoris' tale of how she kicked Mizuki-temes ass with a small smile on her face. Though it was a bit over-exaggerated, Iruka let her spin the tale as she saw fit. '_No need to bring her down now, D rank mission will do that job for me' _he thought with a sly grin on his face.

"Meh, whats so funny Iruka-sensi?" asked Hiyori.

"Oh nothing you have to worry about now," he gave a small wave. Hiyori narrowed her eyes and was about to call him out before Teuchi brought her third bowl of his delicious ramen.

"Here ya go Hiyori! Eat up!" he said with a big smile.

Hiyoris' mouth watered at the smell, "Thanks jii-san! Now where was I? Oh yeah! So Mizuki-teme was about to take Iruka-sensi here out! Well I had had enough of him so I told him "Don't you dare touch my sensi or I will lay the smack down on you!" Then I used the Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and beat the crap out of him. Total pushover," she said as she stuffed her face full of ramen.

Ayame giggled at Hiyori, "You showed him Hiyori-chan! So what is the Taju Kage Bunshin?"

Hiyoris' eyes went wide and a large smile came to her face, "Oh its AWESOME! The jutsu makes like a billion copies of me! Not just illusions either but real clones. It kicks ass! With this justu I take anyone! I bet I can even take on Konohas' "Almighty Maelstrom" no sweat!" She finished with her eyes closed and arms crossed as if it were a fact.

What she couldn't see was the looks on her companies faces. A very amused look on Teuchis, a somewhat scared look on Irukas', and a not so little blush on Ayames'. Hiyori opened her eyes and noticed that something wasn't quite right. "Whats wrong?" she asked.

"So you really think you can take me on?" asked a very familiar voice from right behind her. She froze. Blinked twice then slowly looked straight up to look into two bright blue annoyed eyes.

Blinking a total of three more times, she finally gave a sheepish toothy smile, "Eh he he... Hi Naru-nii! Did you have a good mission?"

5'8" tall, wearing black ninja pants, black sandals, a black tank top, and his newish red jacket, Uzumaki Naruto was not amused. Grabbing the scruf of her jacket he lifted her off the stool into the air at arms length. "Hey what do you think you're doing? Let me go! I'm not done yet!" she cried flailing in his grasp. She tried to kick his groin or scratch his face but just couldn't reach. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the bowl of ramen then picked it up and drained it of its contents. Hiyori froze as her big brother so casually stole her meal. Naruto then slammed the bowl down and released a deep breath. "Thanks Teuchi-ji-san, Ayame-chan... I needed that, put it on my tab," he said in a calm voice that made Ayame blush even more.

Hiyori had a dumb face on as she tried to comprehend what just happened. "... YOU JERK! That was my ramen!" she yelled, resuming her flailing.

Naruto turned to Iruka, "Hope you don't mind if I have sometime alone with her. Sibling bonding and all that." Iruka nodded numbly at his old friend as Naruto stepped out of the stand and gave a final wave to Teuchi and Ayame and jumped up onto the roof tops and out of eyesight, Hiyori in tow flailing the entire way home. Iruka turned back to his bowl as Teuchi chuckled and Ayame gave a longing sigh.

"Well... Hiyori is in good hands now," he said in a small voice, "At least I think so."

* * *

By the time the duo made it to their humble home away from the hustle and bustle the middle of the village provided, Hiyori had calmed down. Mostly because she was dizzy. Naruto let her go and the two just stood in front of their house in an awkward silence. When Naruto turned 16, he gained access to their parents accounts. With it, he was able to purchase a bit of land and a small house near the shinobi training grounds. Naruto was satisfied with their home as was Hiyori. It wasn't grand. There were only two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living space. They had a fairly decent amount of privacy as only those who knew either sibling personally ever came by really. Hiyori, getting over her dizziness, turned around and kicked Naruto in the shin. Hard.

"Ow! Damn it! What was that for?" question Naruto as he rubbed his shin.

"For eating my ramen you ass! It was only my third one! You better be glad I'm too short to kick somewhere higher!" she exclaimed and stomped inside with a huff. Naruto followed her in after a few seconds. Say what you will about her lack of technical skills but her kicks can be vicious. Hiyori grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, drained it, then headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Naruto who blocked her exit.

"Out. I need to tell Hinata-chan I managed to pass after all," she said as she ducked underneath his arm and walked out.

"Not yet, we still need to talk," replied Naruto with an angry voice following her.

"Geez why do you sound so pissed?" asked Hiyori as she made her way toward the small creek by their house that eventually led to the Hyuga estate.

"I'm not pissed," replied Naruto causing Hiyori to stop and give him a half lidded straight faced look. "Fine I'm pissed, but not at you. I'm pissed at that bastard Mizuki for ruining everything. I was gonna tell you after you became a genin."

"What's to tell? I have a big bad bijuu or whatever in my gut and no one told me. Big deal. Who cares?" she said with closed eyes. Naruto came up and put a hand on her shoulder, "I care. Iruka cares. Hokage-sama cares. The pervert cares. Our parents cared." Hiyori gave a downcast look, staring at the flowing creek. The setting sun made it look like fire dancing on the water.

"... Why didn't you tell me?" she asked still not looking at him. She sat down with her back against a tree.

Naruto gave a sigh and leaned against the tree, "Because I wanted to protect you. Wanted you to be a half way normal kid. I didn't want you to have any worries or be bothered by adult matters. When you put that symbol on your forehead on, you became an unofficial adult of the village. Hokage-sama and I decided then you would be ready to know and bear your burden, until that time I tried my best to protect you from the unfortunate stigma that comes with being a jinchurikki."

Hiryori gave a bitter smile, "But I did bear it didn't I? I just didn't know what it was." Flashes of cold glares came but left just as fast when Naruto would show up and throw a more vicious glare back. She looked up at her brother and asked "Why me?"

Naruto gave her a soft look, "Because our parents had faith in you. Because I have faith in you. Just like they had faith in me to protect and watch over you."

Hiyori brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms. She muffled out, "Its not fair."

Naruto looked up at the pink sky, "I know. I know. In a better world, you wouldn't have the Kyuubi in you. Mom and Dad would still be alive along with many others who gave their lives to protect those they love. Then they would have been the ones to give you "the talk" last year." The memory made Hiyori blush and Naruto gave a soft chuckle. "Hey... Remember my dream?"

Hiyori nodded, "To make the world a better place." Naruto gave a grin, "And remember our nindo?" Again Hiyori nodded, "Never give up and never go back on our word."

"And what's your dream again?" asked Naruto. Hiyori hesitated for a moment then replied, "To become Hokage."

"Well last time I checked, Hokages' never let anything get them down. In fact each Hokage left this life with a smile on their face. Even Dad." A flash of a smiling Minato lying on his back with his hand on Narutos' head came into his mind. Naruto blinked back the coming tears from the memory and put on his signature smile, "So you better shape up you little ankle biter if something like this is going to keep you down. Unless you want to be known as the crybaby Hokage."

Fire returned to Hiyoris' eyes as she jumped up, "Yeah! I'm not gonna let this beat me! You hear that world! UZUMAKI HIYORI IS GONNA BE HOKAGE ONE DAY!"

Narutos' smile widened. "That's the spirit! Never let go of the feeling Hiyori! Even in the darkest of times, that feeling will burn brighter than the sun! Believe it!"

Hiyori nodded and took off. She then stopped, turned around, and ran straight into to Naruto hugging him tightly around the waist. "Thanks Naru-nii," she whispered. Narutos' big grin softened as he gently placed his hand and her head and whispered back, "Anytime Yori." Hiyori gave a him a big smile and ran to tell her best friend the good news.

"Be back by dinner time!" he yelled and went back in the house. He slipped off his sandals, removed his red jacket and hiati, and took off his tank top. If any of Konohas' young female population were in attendance, they would be hard pressed not to droll over his toned abs, chest, and arms. He stretched and got ready to clean himself off. He stopped in his room to grab a change of clothes and took time to stroll down memory lane via the pictures on his dresser.

There was the most recent one, only a few months old, when he got his then new red jacket. In the picture was himself, a tall white haired man, two elderly looking toads, and Hiyori. All giving big smiles.

The next picture was a couple years old. He was about fourteen and wore a chunin vest instead of his red jacket with a huge grin plastered on. Beside him stood another teenage boy with light brown hear in a bandana and white eyes who had a small smile and a blushing grinning brown headed girl with red marks on her face and three dogs at her feet. Behind them stood a tall smirking man with two scars and a spiky black ponytail.

The photo after that always gave Narutos' heart a squeeze. It was a twelve year old Naruto giving a one-eye grin with his arm around a dark haired pretty boy with a small smile on his face. In front of them was Hiyori and a smaller version of the other boy glaring at each other.

The second to last one was a picture of him at nine. Hiyori was napping in his lap as he was napping against the back of the white haired man from before who seemed too busy writing in a note book to notice the picture was taken.

The final photo was one Naruto cherished most of all. Six year old Naruto had a surprised look on his face with his hand against a very pregnant blushing Kushina and grinning Minato who had his hand on top his sons' head.

Naruto kept all these memories close to heart as they made him who he is today. Special jonin, Mount Myobokus' newly minted sage, Konohas' "Maelstrom", and full time big brother Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Random inspiration while droning away at work happened last night. See if you can guess Narutos' teammates, jonin sensi, and childhood friend. I think two should be easy. **

**Anyway, let me know if you liked it or not. Actually, don't tell me if you didn't like it. Like my grandpa once told tell me "if you can't say anything nice, then shut the hell up."_  
_**

**_Taju Kage Bunshin no_ Jutsu - if you read this and don't know what this justu is then you are in the wrong place my friend.  
**


	2. And here we go

**Chapter** 2.

Naruto liked early morning. It was quiet and cool and full of opportunity. Today was the day that the newly minted genin would be assigned their teams and the Hokage had asked Naruto to see him shortly afterwards, said it was fairly important. But that was to happen in a few hours; right now he was focusing on the giant dragon made of water hovering a few meters above his head. He just wore his pants and sandals at the moment, his tank top and jacket were hanging on a tree nearby to avoid getting soaked. His hands were locked in the bird symbol as he willed the dragon to slowly move about the pond he stood on. This was an exercise he came up with to help with this technique as well as get a better feel of water chakra itself. Plus it looked cool. Slowly, the dragon receded back into the water and he let out a breath.

"That was pretty good," spoke a young female voice.

Naruto smirked and glanced over his shoulder to see his former teammate Inuzuka Hana standing by a tree. He relaxed and walked over to her, "Could use some more work though. I'd like to be able to bring out two of them at once." She gave a smile.

"Two at once? There is a thing as overkill you know," she said with a chuckle. He stopped right in front of her, staring into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Yeah but you know what Shika-sensei would always say, "it is less troublesome to have more of something than less" or something like that," he said as he did his best impression of the man who taught them.

She giggled, "That was pretty good too."

Naruto looked around and asked "Where are the boys?"

Hana looks towards the direction of the Inuzuka grounds, "Kaa-san has been having them help teach the pups the ways of the ninken. They've been really busy these past few days."

She leaned back against the tree as the two stared at each other for a minute in silence. Finally Naruto, mainly because he couldn't wait anymore, reached out and pulled her to him. She giggled again as she put her arms around his neck and brought him in for what they both wanted. It was like a fire was spread through her as his lips touched hers. It started out slow but the heat was building rapidly. Minutes later the need for air reached them both and they separated with their foreheads still in contact.

"I missed you," he said softly.

She smiles, "I missed you too."

She leans in for a quick peck that turns into another heated kiss. She reminds herself that she has responsibilities to do today and reluctantly pulls away from the warmth that Naruto seemed to radiate but Naruto holds her fast, keeping her from leaving his grasp completely.

"I just wanted to swing by before work because _someone_ didn't let me know they were back last night," she said trying her best to look angry but she lacked the stern looks of her mother and the whole charade fell apart as Naruto just chuckled.

"I know and I'm sorry but I had to talk with Hiyori, then shower, then cook. Honestly by the time I was done it was pretty late," he said scratching his cheek.

"That's never stopped you before," she replied with a knowing tone.

"Yeah but I wanted you to actually get some sleep last night, the medical program has got to be pretty tough. You probably need all the rest you can get," he said with a bit of a smirk causing her to blush which made him start laughing. Eventually his laughter caused her to get going and they were just laughing together in each other's arms. A few moments later the laughter subsided and she leaned in close to kiss his bare chest. He responded by tightening his grip around her. There was a silence between them before Hana spoke up, "So, does Hiyori know now?"

An angry and irritated look came on his face."Tch, no thanks to that bastard Mizuki. You work with a guy for years, think you know him, then bam, turns out completely different than you expect. He completely ruined breaking it to her gently! If I could get my hands on him right now, I'd shove a Rasengan right up his ass," Naruto spoke with a jagged voice. Hana used her finger to trace a line from his shoulder to his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"How did she take it?" she asked softly.

Naruto rested his chin atop her head, "Better than I could hope for. She's always been like that though, toughing out rough situations kind of runs in the family," he said with a light grin.

Hana just lightly chuckled, "No exaggeration there." Her body up against his, she leaned into the crook of his neck and took in his scent. He smelled of trees, dew, and fresh air. She knew she was losing her control when she licked his neck. It had the desired effect on him.

"H-hana-chan, if you do that again… I won't be held responsible for what happens," he said with a bit of a growl. She smirked and this time not only licked but nibbled his neck as well. She let out a small yelp as Naruto lifted her up and pinned her against the tree, her legs wrapped around his waist as she felt him unzip her white jacket and kiss her neck.

Oops, she just might be late to work today. Oh well.

* * *

Hiyori was fidgeting in her seat; an overwhelming feeling of excitement was ever rising within her. Beside her sat Hyuga Hinata, her best friend since she started at the academy. It was an unlikely friendship; Hinata was shy, timid, and quiet where Hiyori was the exact opposite. Hinata admired that about Hiyori though, she wished she could be like her more than anything. Hinata also had a huge crush on Hiyoris' older brother.

When she was a child, a shinobi from Kumogakaure came to Konoha under the pretense of negotiating a peace treaty between the two villages. However the shinobi was lying and actually attempted to kidnap Hinata to obtain the Byakugan, the kekki genkai of her clan, for Kumo. It was Naruto and his teammate, her now part time guardian Hyuga Ko, who managed to stall the shinobi long enough for her father to arrive and strike down the fake ambassador. Ever since then, Hinata has had the biggest crush on Naruto, always looking at him as her hero. She still remembers the smile on his face when he held her and said "everything is gonna be alright."

Hinata sighed at the memory causing Hiyori to look at her.

"Hey, you ok Hinata-chan?" she asked with a curious look. Hinata snapped into reality and stumbled over her next words.

"Y-yes Hiyori-chan. I was just thinking about who will be our teammates," she replied softly hoping Hiyori wouldn't catch her little fib.

Hiyori didn't seem to notice and just smirked at her. "I'm sure you and me will be on a team together! Probably one of the boys too. Shino would be cool and Chouji is pretty nice. Kiba can be a pain but I could deal with him," she said with a toothy grin.

Hinata looked down and asked, "What about Shikamaru-kun?" Hiyori looked back at said boy two rows behind her. He caught her stare with his own bored expression. She quickly turned back around with a small blush, "Yeah right, like I want that lazy guy dragging me down. He would probably just want to nap all the time."

She could barely hear his lazy voice. "Tch, troublesome blonde."

Hinata fidgeted once more and said, "What about Sa-?"

"What about that jerk?" asked Hiyori, cutting Hinata off. "As far as I'm concerned, that guy can go jump off a cliff!" Hinata eyes widened and tried stop her friend when said person had walked in and sat down beside Hiyori who didn't notice at all due to her eyes being closed and continued her rant. "Seriously Hinata-chan, he is a jerk among jerks. They guy has like zero personality, isn't nice to anyone at all, and doesn't care about anybody but himself! He isn't even as cute as the other girls think! I mean have you seen his hair?! Who has hair like that?!" Hinata just watched as said boy glanced at the back of Hiyoris' head and merely watched with a neutral expression. "Yep! Uchiha Sasuke is literally the worst boy I have ever known," said Hiyori hotly, her ranting had come to an end. She opened her eyes and looked at Hinata who was frozen in place staring at the board ahead. "Hey Hinata-chan, is something wrong?"

"…Hn," grunted a male voice beside her.

She froze and slowly turned around to see that Uchiha Sasuke had taken the unoccupied seat beside her. He was facing forward but giving her a slide glance. Hiyori, not to be intimidated, retaliated with a glare. The tension was thick but was broken suddenly by loud rustling and arguing right outside the class. Two heads, one platinum blonde and one bright pink, popped in, both trying to force their way in.

"I won this one, Forehead!"

"No way, Pig! This victory mine!"

Both girls continued their struggle until they looked up and saw that the object of their affection was there. They also saw that there was only one seat open beside him. They looked at each other. Challenge accepted. Faster than most of the room could see, the two rushed up the stairs to claim the desired seat. Two seconds later a mass of pink hair sat victorious beside Sasuke.

"Ha! Take that Ino-pig! I won!" yelled Sakura. Ino grinded her teeth and was about to force her rival out of the seat when Iruka walked in. "Alright, settle down and take your seats," he said as he put the papers in his arms on the desk. Ino reluctantly walked up and sat beside Chouji, stomping the entire way.

Hiyori had a contempt look on her face and whispered to Hinata, "Those two idiots are going to kill themselves over something stupid someday. I just know it." Hinata suppressed a giggle and started to pay attention to Iruka.

"First off I want to congratulate all of you for passing the exam and earning the rank of Genin, you should all be very proud of yourselves," Iruka said with a warm voice. Looks of pride were spreading around the room when a voice that irritated Hiyori to no end spoke up, "Oi sensei! What's Uzumaki doing here then? I thought she was too much of a loser to pass."

Hiyoris' eye twitched and she stood and faced her accuser, "What did you just say, dog-breath?!" Inuzuka Kiba stood up and shouted, "You heard me, whisker face!"

"Say that again you mutt!"

"You are a loser!"

"Flea-bag!"

"Airhead!"

"ENOUGH!" Iruka had used his infamous big-head technique to quiet the two. "Kiba, Hiyoris' exam had some issues with it. After a second evaluation, the Hokage approved of her graduating and was allowed to pass." Kiba looked back at Hiyori and sat back down satisfied with the answer he was given, not that he liked it. He had nothing against Hiyori herself, but he had one big issue with her brother and that issue was projected in the hostility between the two youngsters.

Iruka took a breath and resumed his speech. "Now, the results from the exam have been scored and teams were assigned based on this as well as your overall performance in class. The teams are as follows…" Hiyori was gripping her jacket with excitement. This was where her journey to Hokage began. "Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Hiyori."

Four reactions, one subtle, three not so much, all simultaneous.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"What?!"

"…Hn."

* * *

Naruto walked into the Hokages' office and sat down in a chair in front of the old leader. His face bore a huge grin and Hiruzen picked up on the joyous mood he was producing. It was infinitely better than the one he had last time he was in the office.

"Having a good day so far, Naruto-kun?" asked Hiruzen with an amused tone.

"Heh, you don't know the half of it Hokage-sama," he replied, his grin toning down a bit. The Hokage chuckled, "I believe I do, I was young once too you know."

"You? Young? No way!" laughed Naruto. Hiruzen smiled, Naruto always had a way to make the day a bit brighter. There was just a certain quality about him that if he was in a good mood, that mood would spread to others like the plague. His father had that too. Hiruzen had no doubt that Minato would be extremely proud of the man his son was becoming.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto as he leaned back into the chair. Hiruzen pulled a file out of his desk and slid it towards Naruto.

"I'd like your input on something," he said as he puffed on his pipe.

Naruto leaned forward and took the file labeled Team 7 and opened it up. After a few moments of looking at it he closed it and gave the Hokage a flat look. "You know you're playing with fire putting those two on the same team right? They have never gotten along in all these years," he said in a voice to match his face.

Hiruzen chuckled, "If I remember correctly though, the situation was similar between you and Ko-kun."

Naruto shook his head, "Ko just had a stick up ass and wasn't a people person. Sasuke… his issues run way deeper than that." He looked out the window and sighed.

The old leader stared at Naruto and asked, "Have you made any head way with him?"

Again Naruto shook his head, "The kid will hardly say two words to me. Usually its "Go away" or "You're annoying"."

The Hokage smiled sadly, "Yes, but that is more than anyone else who has tried. Keep at it. Perhaps now that he will have others around him more often, he will begin to open that closed heart of his a little."

Naruto grimaced, "Hiyori will not be happy. She really wanted to be on the same team with Hyuga Hinata. Kami, I am going to hear about this for weeks." Naruto looked back in the file. "Haruno huh? I think I know her father. Good guy, honest too. Never met this girl before though."

Hiruzen coughed a little, "My sources tell me she is a little infatuated with young Sasuke-kun. Perhaps a little too much than I'd like but she balances the team out well."

Naruto gave him a dry look, "… A fangirl? Seriously? That's like the worst thing to put on the same team as Sasuke, he finds them all annoying! Not to mention that she will always side with him if, no, **when** he and Hiyori gets into an argument!"

Hiruzen sighed, "Have a little faith Naruto-kun. They are still young yet, we can't know how they will develop. That's a luxury they have, they can still choose their path through life."

Naruto just flipped through the pages more and mumble out, "… Must be nice."

Hiruzen got a soft look in his eyes at Narutos' remark. He believed he never had the same choice but Hiruzen knew better. It's just that Naruto chose the role of the responsible elder brother for Hiyoris' sake. If he were a selfish person, he probably could have tossed that role aside and who knows where he and Hiyori would be now. Again, Hirzuens' heart was filled with pride.

Naruto got to the last page and blanched. "You gave them to Kakashi-senpai?! He has never passed a team! Ever! In fact the last team he worked with publically was my chunin squad! That was over three years ago!"

The Hokage smiled, "I know but Kakashi requested them personally. He has never done that. I think he sees potential in those three."

Naruto just sighed and leaned back. He felt the future headaches of constant ranting from Hiyori coming already. '_Sensei is always late! Sasuke is a jerk! Sakura is annoying!' this is going to suck'_ he thought.

"Naruto-kun," said the Hokage in a much more serious tone. This got Narutos' attention and he sat up straight. "As you know, Hiyori now knows of her burden. There may come a time that she made need to call upon the Kyubis' power, especially if her life depends on it."

Naruto looked down at his hands, "Yeah, I've been reading some of Dads' old notes. Kinda tough to decipher them. Ero-sennin probably knows more about it though. I'll ask if he would help come up with something for this. Last thing anybody wants is Hiyori going wild with the Kyubis' chakra."

Hiruzen nodded, "Quite."

Naruto cast a glance outside and saw it was just around noon. There was a ramen stand calling his name. "Is that all Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage nodded and smiled, "Yes my boy, that is all for now. You'll be given two weeks off from duty to help Hiyori adjust to her new life."

"Tch, assuming she passes you mean. Well if anything it gives me some time to work on a few things," said Naruto as he exited the room. "Later Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen chuckled and drew in a puff, "Have a pleasant time off, Naruto-kun." When the door shut, he put the file back into place and pulled out another. This one had a music symbol on it. Hiruzen open the file and carefully examined its contents, one must tread lightly when unknown forces make themselves known after all.

* * *

The door to the girls restroom at the academy bursts open revealing a red faced Hiyori. She rushed to the sink and began to gargle and spit and wash her mouth with soap. After a few minutes, she dried off her mouth and stared at her reflection. A replay of what just happened was going through her mind. The teams were announced, disagreements were had, and Iruka just dismissed them from lunch. Hiyori had moved to follow Hinata outside for lunch but a certain dark haired male just had to speak up.

_"Don't slow me down, Dobe."_

She grinded her teeth. In response to said comment, Hiyori had jumped on the table and bent down to his eye level, glaring at him.

"_Teme."_

That was her only response. A few of his fangirls, including her new teammate, began to throw a hissy fit and told her to get out of Sasukes' face. Then _IT_ happened. A kid on the row in front rose from his chair not knowing that Hiyori was right above him. When he bumped her, she fell forward and the result was a lip lock with the one guy she dislikes more than anyone else. Uchiha Sasuke had gotten her first kiss and she got his.

Hiyori rushed straight for the bathroom afterwards, hearing some of the girls screaming at her from down the hall. She didn't care, this day was already ruined. She was the dead last of this year's graduating class, she wasn't on the same team as her best friend, and the biggest prick in the world, in her eyes at least, had gotten her first kiss. Not a good way to start the climb to Hokage.

"… Damn it..."

* * *

**I live. College and life can totally take over sometimes. Anyway it felt good to complete this chapter. Laters.**


End file.
